Video games characters meet!
by Empress SLOR
Summary: WARNING: Not intended for those who do not wish to split their sides laughing! If you think sledgehammers, anvils and painful situations such as pinching, poking and whacking with sticks are violent then you dont watch cartoons often and this isnt for you
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Oy-Oy (author): So, Ash, have you met Mario?  
Ash: Who?  
Mario: Mama mia! What on earth is that-a?  
Pikachu: Pikachu?  
Oy-Oy (author): It's a pikachu.  
Ash: It's MY Pikachu.  
Mario: It looks-a like an oversized yellow rat!  
Pikachu: PIKACHU!!! (blasts a strong flash of lightning, turning Mario black)  
Oy-Oy (author): (continues as if nothing happened) So, here's Faronon! How ya doing, Jane?  
Faronon: Wooooooooowww... I'm in someone else's fic... It looks a lot different from mine.  
Oy-Oy (author): MY fic.  
Serge: GAAH!! You didn't tell me SHE would be here!!! If I had known that, I wouldn't have...  
Oy-Oy (author): Yeah, well, now that you're here, there's no way out. (smiles sweetly) Tough.  
Kirby: (walks on to the scene)  
Link: GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! PINK BALL OF FLUFF!!! (jumps into air, sword raised above head)  
Kirby: (panics, wide-eyed)  
Garnet: Zidane!!!  
Zidane: Oh, hi Garnet! Want to go on that airship ride? ... oops... Eh heh heh...  
Faronon: (grins evilly at Serge) Heh, heh, heh!  
Serge: ... Uh... Er... Why--why are you looking at me like that...? ......... Stop it! ... NO! STOP! Not one step further!! ..... HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLP!!!!! (races off scene, Faronon chasing after)  
Oy-Oy (author): Uh... Riiiiiiiiiiight... (light bulb turns on above head) Huh? Where'd this come from? Oh well. Anyway... LINK! C'mere a minute... (pushes Link out of room)  
Link: Uh... Um... (once in other room) AAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!!! (sprints across room with pink marks on face)  
Oy-Oy (author): Hey! Get back here a minute, you! (sprints after him with lipstick and blush in hand)  
Faronon: (appears panting on scene) Dang it, he got away! ... (looks around) Hey... Where'd Oy-Oy go??  
Oy-Oy (author): I heard my name! (pops out of nowhere beside Faronon)  
Faronon: Oy-Oy, I don't think you get it. You, as the author, are supposed to be here, making sure everything is san--- well, that nobody hurts themselves.  
Oy-Oy (author): Hey, don't you think you should be more worried about ME being sane-- I mean, not hurting anybody? Or maybe YOU?? Or... Serge???  
Faonon: Oh, right, thanks for reminding me. SERGE!!!!!!!! (jogs off scene)  
Oy-Oy (author): Is it just me, or is there alot of entering and exiting this scene? WOA!! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT???!! (points at wave of purple liquid rushing towards them)  
Mario: Mama mia!! (is washed away with everyone else)  
Ash: (blushes as Faronon lands atop him) h-h-h....i  
Link: (scrambles to get away as Oy-Oy lands in his lap and embraces him) Hey!!  
Oy-Oy (author): Oh, Link! You saved me!! (hugs tighter)  
Faronon: Hey! Where'd Serge go? (runs off in search)  
Kid: (appears out of nowhere and asks accusingly) Have you seen Serge and that... that... that... ERGH!! Faronon??!!!!  
Oy-Oy (author): (points)  
Kid: (runs off) Thanks!  
Link: Get off me!!! (gets loose and scarpers)  
Oy-Oy (author): Hey!!! ... (sees Pikachu) Hey... (stomps on Pikachu's tail and quickly hides, grabbing Faronon)  
Pikachu: PIKACHAPIKCHUPIKACHUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!! (fills room with sparks)  
Link: GAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH!!!! (falls to ground, a black lump of rags)  
Serge: ACCKK... (crumples out from behind a nearby pillar) AAAACCK...!!  
Faronon: (with glee) Darling! Are you ok?  
Oy-Oy (author): (as if talking to a baby) Oh, Link, sweetie, did Pikychu hurt you?  
Link: NO!!! (struggles to get away)  
Serge: Ack! (wriggles free and flies off)  
Faronon: WILL YOU STOP PULLING STUNTS YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO DO??!!! (grows wings and flies after)  
Link: (hops up and down) Wait for me, Serge, wait for meeee!!!!  
Oy-Oy (author): (catches Link in mid-air) Oh, no, buster! You're not going ANYWHERE!!  
Link: (whimpers) But... but... (gazes longingly after Serge, the speck) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt. 2  
  
Oy-Oy (author): Hi everyone! We're back!  
Serge: Ok, what are we gonna do today?  
Oy-Oy (author): Well, I thought I'd introduce you to Poke'mon.  
Serge: Poke'what?  
Oy-Oy (author): Poke'mon. Pocket Monsters.  
Serge: (raises his swallow) Monsters??! Where?? Where?!!  
Faronon: Pikachu is a poke'mon.  
Serge: (lowers swallow) Pikachu? You mean the over-sized yellow rat?  
Pikachu: (shocks Serge)  
Faronon: (kicks pikachu)  
Oy-Oy (author): Yeah, but there are more... like Jigglypuff!  
Jigglypuff: (enters scene, holding microphone) Puff!  
Ash: AAAAUGH!!! (runs away)  
Jigglypuff: (starts singing) Jiiii-ga-alypuuuff, jigalee-e-epuff... Puff??!!   
Everyone: *SNOOOOOOORRRRE*  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly!!! (takes cap off of microphone, and starts drawing one people's faces) Puff!! (walks off triumphantly)  
Link: *snooooorre... snort*? (wakes up) Huh...? Woa! (jumps to feet looking around out of drawn-on glasses and with a beard)  
Oy-Oy (author): (drowsily) Huh...? (sits up and looks around with scars and black eye)  
Faronon: Huh...? Where'd Jigglypuff go...? (gets up and staggers around wearing a marker-mustache and whiskers)  
Mario: Mama mia! Look at all-a you guy's faces! (stares wildly around with a complete clown's face set)  
Serge: What?? What are you laughing at??! (looks around with scribbles all over face)  
Oy-Oy (author): (collapses on floor laughing) Look at all you people! (bangs fists on floor, still in hysterics)  
Spyro: Hi everyone! I just got here and... AGH!! WHAT THE??!  
Sparx: BZZ ZZZ HZZZ ZZZH BZZAH ZIZBZ ZZZZ!!!!!!  
Oy-Oy (author): Eh? What's that?  
Spyro: C'mon, Sparx!!! I don't care about that invitation!! I'm getting OUT of here!!! (charges off, stage right)  
Oy-Oy (author): Well, that's it. I know, this was kind of a short chapter, but... well, I hope you like the next one better! Ta-ta! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt. 3  
  
Oy-Oy (author): Li-ink!  
Link: Huh?  
Oy-Oy (author): (covers Link's eyes before he sees who said it) Guess who!  
Link: Uhh... (says hopefuly) Serge?  
Oy-Oy (author): Nope! (giggles and turns Link around) ME!  
Link: I was afraid of that...  
Oy-Oy (author): (cuddles close to him) Miss me?  
Link: Well....  
(door to room suddenly bangs open as a flash of lightning lights up the sky outside, thunder roars and rain comes rushing in, giving Oy-Oy exuse to cling helplessly to Link)  
Oy-Oy (author): What the- (is cut off by another loud clap of thunder) Link!! (Clings tighter)  
Serge: Shut the door!!  
(Someone rushes in and slams the door)  
Faronon: Who-?  
Harry Potter: (slowly turns around) Sorry I'm late!  
(Oy-Oy blinks, then rubs eyes and blinks again)  
Ash: Who're you?  
Harry: What's that? (Says in a very british accent, pointing towards Pikachu)  
Pikachu: Pika-? (Calks head)  
Harry: It looks like a very big, poorly animated yellow rat!  
(Serge smiles menacingly as Pikachu rises up in anger)  
Pikachu: PIKA- (Oy-Oy runs in front of Harry, and turns to face pikachu, arms out-streched)   
CHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Oy-Oy takes the blast and falls to the floor. Link hesitates, then awkwardly kneels over to  
help)  
Faronon: Oy-Oy!  
Ash: (Angrily) Pikachu!  
(Oy-Oy slowly gets up then falls, not on Link, but on Harry)  
Harry: Uh- (Whispers to Link) Who's this?  
Link: She's Oy-Oy.  
Oy-Oy (author): (Looks up at Harry) Harry Potter...?  
Harry: Er... Yeah.  
Oy-Oy (author): (jumps up so suddenly everyone ) Where's Hermione?! And Ron?!! Oh! Show me  
a spell!! Do Accio! Can I see your wand?! Do you have your Fire-Bolt? Oh, cool!! You're wearing your Hogwarts robes!  
(Everybody is very surprised, but out of all, Link was most; Oy-Oy wasn't paying any attention   
to him, even though he was standing right next to her [not that he cared])  
Oy-Oy (author): Oooh!!!!! Can I see your glasses? I wear glasses, too, see? I'm gonna get some like yours, though. What perscription are they?  
Harry: Well...  
Oy-Oy (author): (Interupts) Do you have your invisibility cloak? Do you have to pull it all the way over your head? If you hang it on a wall do you see through the wall? How big is it, anyway?  
Harry: Um...  
Faronon: (Puts head in hand) Ugh. Hey- (Looks up) I forgot to tell you! (Drags Serge over) We broke up!  
Oy-Oy (author): Uh... (Blinks, then looks at Link) Is that possible?  
Faronon: Yep! Let me introduce... (Walks off set)  
(Oy-Oy looks confused; Kid looks superior and grabs Serges arm)  
Faronon: (Walks back on scene dragging behind her a boy with indigo hair) Dias!  
Dias: Help...!  
Oy-Oy (author): Hi! Welcome to Hell. Would you like a drink to go with your eternal damnaton?  
Dias: Some poison would be nice.  
Oy-Oy (author): Gotcha. (Turns to leave)  
Faronon: Hey!  
Oy-Oy (author): (Comes back with a cup of red liquid) Here you go!  
Dias: (Guzzles it) Gaak! (Falls to floor, clutching throat)  
Faronon: Hey!!!! Oy-Oy!!!  
Oy-Oy (author): Relax, it's Orange juice, 100% Pure!  
Dias: Gaak! Healthiness! Aak!  
Faronon: Then why was it red?  
Oy-Oy (author): (Shrugs) Wierd.  
Faronon: (overlooks Dias writhing on the floor) Yeah... (Notices it) Dias!! (Clutches him) Don't worry, dear, I'm here.  
Oy-Oy (author): (Suddenly remembering Harry) Oh, Harry!  
(The scene blacks out showing Oy-Oy snuggling Harry and Faronon snuggling Dias, and showing Link and Serge looking confused but happy that they weren't the ones being snuggled) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt. 4  
  
Oy-Oy (author): Hi Link! (Walks past him towards Harry with a wave) Hello, Harry! (hugs Harry and Link exits scene walking fast as if Oy-Oy would change her mind and lunge at him at any moment)  
Harry: (moans) Oy-Oy, please... please get off...  
Faronon: (Strides onto the scene) Heeeellloooo, ev'ry-one! Hey- (Looks around the room and says sharply) Where's Dias?!  
Oy-Oy (author): I thought he was with y- (Ground shakes violently) Ahh!  
Link: (Somehow managing to step out from behind a potted plant that's 1/2 his size) What is that...? (Takes out sword) It must be Ganandorf!!!  
Harry: (Oy-Oy still clinging to him) No, it's Voldemort!  
Ash: No, it's Team Rocket!  
Mario: No, eet's-a Bowser!  
Oy-Oy (author): (Still holding Harry) No, it's the Dark Genie!  
Kirby: No, it's HIM!!  
Faronon: You can talk?  
(wall blasts away and an alligator twice the size of a bus waddles in)  
Faronon: (One hand dragging Dias and the other hand waving around in the air) GAAH! What the heck is that?!!  
Oy-Oy (author): It's the Sarcosuchus Imperator!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Faronon: The what??!!!  
Oy-Oy (author): The Sarcosuchus imperator, but I thought it was extinct!!  
Voice: Like, Da-ta-da-da-ta-da-ta-da!!!  
(Shaggy swings in on a rope and gracefuly passes by)  
Shaggy: Like, oops! Ahhh!  
Link: Who the... (Is cut off by Scooby-Doo chasing after Shaggy)  
Scooby: Row-ry!!  
Disembodied Voice That Appears To Be Scooby's Translator: Sorry.  
Scooby: RYE!  
Scooby's Translator: Bye.  
Phelma: Jinkies! (Runs by) What a big alligator!  
Faronon: EEEEK! Help! Claude!  
Oy-Oy (author): ... Exuse me, Claude?? Is that what you said?? Who's that, your new victim?  
Faronon: (Totally ignores the Sarcosuchus Imerator) ...Yeah...  
Oy-Oy (author): (Also ignoring the Sarcosuchus Imperator) Hm, let's see, how many have you gone through now, 12?  
Faronon: (Haughtily) 11.  
(At this point the Sarcosuchus Imperator roars loudly to regain their attention and fear)  
Oy-Oy (author): Shut up. (Turns back to Faronon) Who's next?  
Faronon: (Pouts) Claude has gained my undying love!  
Oy-Oy (author): (Waves her hand) Sure, sure. Next week it'll be someone new.  
Sarcosuchus Imperator: GRRROOUUWRRRROU!!!!!!  
Oy-Oy (author): Didn't I tell you to SHUT UP?!!  
(Sarcosuchus Imperator whines like a dog and backs out through the hole it blasted through wall)  
Oy-Oy (author): Thank you. (Once again turns back to Faronon) Now, where was I?  
Faronon: Um, something about next week?  
Oy-Oy (author): Right. No, wait, I already said... Oh never mind. So who's Claude?  
Faronon: Him! (Snaps fingers and Dias turns into man with golden hair)  
Man With Golden Hair: Uh, Hi, I'm Claude.  
Oy-Oy (author): Well, hello, and welome to hell! I'm Oy-Oy, your host for this evening. Would you like some fries to go with your eternal damnation?  
Faronon: Do you have to say that every time?  
Oy-Oy (author): Hey, I changed it a little didn't I?  
Claude: Is it really that bad...? I dread to know the answer.  
Oy-Oy (author): Oh, yes, entirely.  
Claude: Great.  
Rena: (suddenly enters scene) Faronon, why can't you ever choose people who aren't aleady taken?! (Grabs Claude's other arm that isn't already held by Faronon)  
Claude: (Eyes shine) ... Rena... you...  
Rena: Now get lost, Faronon, before I use tractor beam on you!  
Oy-Oy (author): (Turns to face camera) For those of you who don't know who these people are, and what they are talking about, play Star Ocean 2.  
Rena: (is in an angry rage) Shut up, you, whoever you are!!  
Oy-Oy (author): What??! "Whoever you are"??!! Now you've gone too far! (Goes into martial arts pose) KAH... MAY... HAH... MEY... HAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
(blast of light comes from Oy-Oy's now out-stretched hands)  
Rena: EEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!! (Is blasted through the wall)  
Faronon: Uh, thanks... I guess...  
Oy-Oy (author): Just get your enemy to insult me if you ever want to get rid of their nasty little hides.  
Faronon: ... Right. (Remembers Claude, who is hanging numbly from her arm, still in shock) Oh, Claude, honey, you won't have to worry about HER anymore.  
Claude: I... kind of figured... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt. 5  
  
Oy-Oy: Hey, everyone! Guess what?  
Scooby: I row! I row! Prick mre! Prick mre!  
Scooby's translater: I know. I know. Pick me. Pick me.  
Oy-Oy: Not YOU!  
Scooby: (hangs head) Rowwwww...  
Oy-Oy: No-one can guess? OK, I'll just have to tell you. I will no longer write Oy-Oy (author). It is now only Oy-Oy!!!! It saves me a lot of typing, believe me.  
Scooby: I rew it!  
Scooby's translater: I knew it.  
Oy-Oy: Shut up!  
(Harry pulls out his wand and uses the banishing spell to make Scooby fly out the open window)  
Oy-Oy: Thank you, Harry. Oh, yes I have one more anouncement. I am now indifferent to all the boys in this room.  
Faronon: (Mouth wide open in shock) B-but... you... wow.  
Oy-Oy: Yes, that's right.  
Harry & Link together: YES!!!!!! (do a high-five)  
Oy-Oy: (Rolls eyes) Boys.  
Faronon: Tell me about it. (regains control of Claude, who is scrambling for the door)  
Oy-Oy: Oh, one more anouncment, all the people from Dragon Ball Z will be coming today.  
Faronon: WWHHAATT?????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Oy-Oy: Faronon, I know how much you hate them, but try to be nice, ok?  
Faronon: No.  
Oy-Oy: Please?  
Faronon: No.  
Oy-Oy: Please?  
Faronon: No.  
Oy-Oy: Please?  
Faronon: No.  
Oy-Oy: Please?  
Faronon: No.  
Oy-Oy: Please?  
Faronon: No.  
Oy-Oy: Please?  
Faronon: No.  
Oy-Oy: Please?  
Faronon: Well....  
Oy-Oy: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?  
Faronon: (Sighs) Fine. but on one condition.  
Oy-Oy: Anything!  
Faronon: They stay away from me.  
Oy-Oy: ... Uh, ok... I guess...  
(Lee-Lee strolls into the room, accompanied by Harry Potter who seems to have left the room  
during the "Please-No" affair)  
Lee-Lee: Yea yea yea, where's the merchandise?  
Oy-Oy: Uh... Merchandise?  
Lee-Lee: Yup. Someone told me to come here for candy.  
Oy-Oy: Sorry, no candy here... unless someones hiding it from me??!!!  
Lee-Lee & Harry together: Give it up!  
Oy-Oy: ANYBODY HIDIN' CANDY FROM ME??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(Lee-Lee plops onto the ground, pouting, and refuses to speak or get up until she gets what she wants [Candy])  
Harry: (talking for Lee-Lee) Sorry for her actions, she is actually pretty nice DEEP, DEEP down.  
Mario: Hi, everybody! What are you all-a talking about?  
Oy-Oy: WHERE'S MY CANDY??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Faronon: Still off the point. I feel sorry for you, Oy-Oy. By the way, what is the relationship between you and Harry Potter?  
Mario: Hey, is anybody a-listening to me? Hello?? HELLO???!!  
Lee-Lee: (Gets so frustrated that she gets up) I'm going. Harry, you can stay here and hang out with your "fans".  
Harry: No, I go anywhere you go, remember.  
Oy-Oy: (Starts mindlessly humming "Jingle Bells") You're siblings, huh? Well.... I've memorized the Harry Potter books word for word, and Harry Potter ain't got no sister. And where IS my candy?!  
Harry: ..... BOOKS???!!! There are BOOKS about me???!!!!  
Oy-Oy: Yup!  
Harry: (Starts running frantically around the room) My whole life is open to the public!!! I'm totally ruined! RUINED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lee-Lee: Settle down, and lets get outta here!  
Mario: (jumps up and down while waving arms) I-a want to be part of the conversation!!!  
Oy-Oy: (Waves him off) No. (Turns and adresses Lee-Lee) Why don't you stay? Have you met Pikachu?  
Lee-Lee: Pika-what-what?  
Harry: NO!! Don't you trick her into- (Is cut off by Ash talking loudly to Oy-Oy)  
Ash: Medium or well-done?  
Oy-Oy: (Shakes her head) No, Ash, I'm serious. She's my friend.  
Lee-Lee: (Sticks up her nose) No. We're leaving, ain't we, Harry?  
Oy-Oy: Actually, it's "aren't", not "ain't".  
Lee-Lee: You said it yourself.  
Oy-Oy: That's irrelevent. Stick to the point.  
Lee-Lee: Oh well!!! Harry, we're leaving, OK?!!  
Harry: Yeah, I guess so.  
Oy-Oy: Oh! (Raises her finger) I know! Wait here a second... (Rushes out of the room)  
Lee-Lee: Where's she going?  
(A few seconds later they hear a loud thumping sound followed by Oy-Oy's voice)  
Oy-Oy: *THUMP* Ow! *THUMP* Ow! *THUMP* Ow! (Staggers back into the room with a grin and a large  
goose-egg on her forehead) Hi! I'm back! And I know what to do, too: We'll build a boat!!  
Lee-Lee: (Raises one eyebrow) What on earth are you talking about?? How will building a boat help  
anything on this planet at this point in time???  
Oy-Oy: Well... (Her smile fades) Uh... (Puts her chin in her fingers) Lemme think.  
(Everyone [Except Oy-Oy, who is just standing there thinking] does a Japanese fall) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt. 6  
  
Oy-Oy: Excuse me... (Taps Link on the shoulder) Do you know when the bus leaves for the assylum? I think I have an appointment there.  
Link: (Sweat-drops) Yeeeeah... (Points out the door) I think it's over there.  
Oy-Oy: Thanks.  
(Socelia walks through the door straight into Oy-Oy)  
Oy-Oy: Hey, watch it!  
Socelia: Sorry... but YOU were the one who bumped into ME!  
Oy-Oy: (Sticks out her tounge) Nyeah!  
Socelia: You're so imature!  
Oy-Oy: (Kicks Socelia out of the scene like a foot ball) Bye! Now, to get to that bus....  
(Oy-Oy walks out the door right as Lee-Lee parachutes in from the apparently un-solid ceiling)  
Lee-Lee: Hi, everybody! Er.. (Looks around) That is; Hi Link! Where's my brother?  
Link: Harry? Oh, he disappeared an hour ago. No, I mean he really disappeared. With a pop. Before he disappeared, he told me that he was going to demonstrate something like "apparition,"  
whatever that is.  
Lee-Lee: APPARITION??!! He's under-aged! He hasn't taken the test! Oh... I hope he's alright...  
Link: Huh? What test? Under-aged for what?  
Lee-Lee: Oh, never mind that! We've got to find Harry and see if he's okay! C'mon... (Grabs Link  
by the arm and drags him off the scene as Oy-Oy walks back on the scene)  
Oy-Oy: Link, you liar!! There's no bus over th- Hey, where is everybody?  
(Faronon enters on the opposite side of the room)  
Faronon: Hey, Oy-Oy, have you seen Claude? (Oy-Oy shakes her head) Dang him! Where'd he get off  
to now?! I'll bet he's with Rena. That stupid boyfriend nabber, why I oughtta strangle  
that little... (Walks off grumbling)  
Oy-Oy: (Wails) I'M LONELY!!!!  
Harry: (Appears with a loud *POP*) Oh, hi, Oy-Oy. Don't tell my sister I'm here, she's mad at me.  
She'll pound me.  
Oy-Oy: Really? Cool! (Cups her hands over her mouth and shreiks) LEE-LEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lee-Lee: (Sprints onto the scene sweating and gasping for air) Yeah, yeah... *pant* ...what?  
Harry: Oy-Oy!! What'd ya do that for?!  
Lee-Lee: (Loses her "cool" manner completely) Harry! So THERE you are! I've been looking all over  
for you! (Puts her hands on her hips) Where have you been? Have you been apparating as Link  
says?  
Harry: (Sticks his toe into the ground) Well....  
Lee-Lee: YOU HAVE?????!!! Come with me, mister, you're gonna get it for this!!  
Harry: (Groans) Lee-Lee... please...  
(Lee-Lee drags Harry off the scene)  
Oy-Oy: Well! Now I'm alone again. Dang. (The people from Dragon Ball Z walk in) Oh!  
Goku: Uh... (Looks around) How the heck did we get here??  
Oy-Oy: (Walks toward them) Welcome to my fic!  
Piccolo: Your what?  
Gohan: Who are you?  
Krillin: Where are we?  
Oy-Oy: All questions will be answered in a minute. (Once again cups her hands over her mouth and  
shreiks) GUYS!!! EVERYBODY, COM'ERE!!!  
(Everyone who has been mentioned before comes to the room, all talking at once and making an  
enourmous commotion)  
Krillin: (Backs against the wall looking around at everybody) Wh-what the heck is going on here?  
Oy-Oy: Everybody sit down! Now, you all came here to speak with these nice people right here  
(Points at the Z-fighters) and answer all their questions.  
Mario: (Raises his hand and waves it in the air) It'sa me-a, Mario! I-a have a question.  
Oy-Oy: I wasn't talking to YOU!!! (Mario puts down his hand and looks sheepish) So, DBZ characters, do you have any questions?  
Goku: (Has a blank expression and a sweat drop) Where are we?  
Oy-Oy: I will answer that one. (Produces a microphone out of thin air) You are in my Fan-Fiction, also known as a fic!  
Gohan: How did we get here?  
Oy-Oy: I will answer that one, too! I have called you here.  
Vigita: (Has on a heavy scowl) How do we get out of here?  
Oy-Oy: I will answer tha- (Sweat-drops) Um... well, I... uh...  
Vagita: Oh, wonderful, we're stuck here forever!  
Oy-Oy: Well, um... no, I think that there is a way to get out of here...  
Piccolo: How?  
Oy-Oy: Well, that I... um... do not... know. Do you guys have anymore questions?  
Krillin: (Is still backed against the wall) Who are all these guys...?  
Oy-Oy: Ah! Well, I'm Oy-Oy. I am the host of this fic.  
Mario: It'sa me-a, Mario!  
Ash: I'm Ash. I'm from Pallet town, and this is my Pikachu.  
Pikachu: Pikachu!  
Socelia: I'm Socelia. I'm Oy-Oy's very annoying older sister, and yes, Oy-Oy told me to say that.  
Link: I'm Link.  
Faronon: I'm Faronon, and this is Claude! He's my guy.  
Rena: No, he's MY guy! (Starts a tug-of-war with Claude against Faronon)  
Faronon: No, He's Mine!  
Rena: Mine!  
Faronon: Mine!  
Rena: Mine!  
Faronon: Mine!  
Rena: Mine!  
Faronon: Mine!  
Rena: Mine!  
Faronon: Mine!  
Rena: Mine!  
Faronon: Mine!  
Rena: Mine!  
Faronon: Mine!  
Rena: Mine!  
Faronon: Mine!  
Oy-Oy: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(The rest of the people all introduce themselves and continue to frighten the DBZ people, mainly Krillin) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chpt. 7  
  
Oy-Oy: Now that the people from DBZ are gone, I have an announcement to make.  
Scooby: I row! I row! Prick mre! Prick mre!  
Scooby's translater: I know. I know. Pick me. Pick me.  
Oy-Oy: You're back?!! Harry, you know what do do.  
(Harry nods and uses the banishing spell to make Scooby fly out the window)  
Oy-Oy: Thank you, Harry. The announcement is, I am no longer Oy-Oy. You will call me; Empress SLOR, Ruler Of This World And Others, Mainly Her Own.  
Lee-Lee: Huh? Empress SLOR, Ruler Of This World And Others, Mainly Her Own? What? Why?  
SLOR: Empress SLOR.  
Faronon: Uh, OK, Empress SLOR...  
SLOR: A lovely name, don't you think?  
Lee-Lee: (Shrugs) Guess so.  
SLOR: OK, now that that's settled, I have someone to introduce to you. Let me welcome... (room goes dark) Lady Rolice!!  
(a spotlight appears on a tall blond girl with her arms in the air)  
Rolice: (pulls a microphone out of thin air) Thank you, thank you very much. Well, first I would like to thank m--  
SLOR: Aaaaaaaaaand, Evil One!!  
Evil One: *snicker snicker*  
Rolice: Yes, well, anyway, I would first like to thank my... my bird. And next I would like to thank you (points at Luigi) for listening to me, because you're the only one listening to me, and I would also like to thank Empress SLOR, who's over there flirting with Harry, and finally I would like to say that I'm the Leader of All Puny Minded People, yes, even you, you Puny-minded person. Oh, and I would also like to thank Evil One, for always being there to snicker at me. Yes, even now, look at her go!  
Evil one: *snicker snicker*  
Rolice: Hey, isn't anyone listening to me? Guess not. (turns and throws microphone over shoulder, which hits SLOR in the back of the head)  
SLOR: *thump* OW! Why, you little...! (chases Rolice around the room)  
Rolice: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!! This *pant* this is very un-empress like of you SLOR!!  
SLOR: (catches Rolice) Mwa ha ha! (ties Rolice to a chair and starts poking her with a pencil)  
Rolice: *poke* Ow! Stop it! *poke* Ow! Stop it! *poke* Ow! Stop it!  
Link: Oh, c'mon SLOR, this is really immature! (cuts Rolice free)  
Rolice: Oh, Link!! (hugs link)  
SLOR: Hey!! (slams Rolice with a sledgehammer) Stop it!!  
Rolice: Ow...  
Link: SLOR!! (pulls out sword) If you don't stop picking on her--  
SLOR: You shut up!! (whacks Link with the same sledgehammer)  
Serge: (looking at a Link-shaped hole in the wall) Wow, I thought that only happened in the cartoons...  
SLOR: You!! Serge!! (stomps over to him) Where have you been, mister??!! Just because you're not Faronon's guy anymore doesn't mean you're deleted from my fic!! (waves arms around, making sledgehammer swoop dangerously close to Serge's head) You need to speak up more!! Sik'm, Pikachu. And YOU, Luigi!! Put that flamethrower away!!  
Luigi: (hangs head) Yessa, ma'am...  
SLOR: And you!!! Lina!! You're not supposed to be in my fic till next chapter!!!  
Lina: I-- *poof!* (disappears in a cloud of purple smoke)  
SLOR: And you!! Stop snickering!!  
Evil One: *snicker snicker*  
SLOR: And y-- *KLANG!!!!!!!!* (anvil falls out of nowhere directly onto SLOR's head)  
Serge: (looks down a long, SLOR-shaped hole in the floor) Wow, I--  
Pikachu: PI... KA...  
Serge: Uh, see ya around, guys!! Bye!!  
SLOR's Voice: (echoing up from the hole) And you!! Gimme that dragon mask!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chpt. 8  
  
Faronon: I am extremely sorry for that outburst last chapter, but I assure you, SLOR is now contained, so you have no danger of her coming to attack you. I will be the host of this fic from now on, and--  
SLOR: HEY!!!! You stole my line!! (Stomps on to the scene with remnants of a straight-jacket dangling from her wrist) I'M the one who's supposed to say the first thing every chapter!!(points to self) I'M the host of this fic!! I'M the one who writes this, so you'll be assured that I'M the one who always comes out the best!! (clouds of bees swarm in, cluster around her head and follow her off the screen)  
Faronon: Um.... Well, I think I probably better get out of here before she gets back... seeya!! (Exits stage right)  
Socelia: Hi everyone! Remember me? I'm SLOR's annoying older sister! Now, before she gets back, I'm gonna use this time to make you really bored by talking about myself! Now, first I'm going to introduce you to some people...  
SLOR: OH NO YA DON'T!!!!!!!!!! (this time is quite a mess, with bee stings all over face, torn and muddy clothes, and an exaggerated scowl on face, grits teeth and tears off after Socelia with a murderous roar) GET BACK HERE, YA PUNK!!!!!!! I'M GONNA TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!!!!!! (chases Socelia off screen)  
Faronon: (appears with a *pop*) NOW do you see why I didn't want to be here when she got back? Ok, so she's loose. Hopefully, if we're lucky, Socelia shall busy her for the next couple of hours, so while--  
SLOR: IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA LET YOU GO WITHOUT A FIGHT YOU'RE-- (chases Faronon off of screen)  
Socelia: (shows up panting) Is it just me or is this already getting a little old? OK! Now, I think that even SLOR agrees that this whole thing is getting out of hand, so I'm going to continue with what I was saying before. Like I said, I'm going to introduce you to some people. First, I'd like you to meet Toan.  
Toan: Hi guys!  
Socelia: Now I have someone to torture. (squeezes Toan)  
Toan: Ouch, hey! Get off of me! I've got a (squirms) Bone Rapier!  
Socelia: (collapses in hysterics) Are you kiddin' me??! Those things are pathetic, and have you seen their endurance? HA!!!  
Toan: (uses the opportunity to escape)  
Socelia: Hey--! Oh, well. Now, may I introduce--drumroll, please-- SEDA!!! (does a pathetic attempt at an echoe) Eda... eda... da... a...  
Seda: What's this?  
Socelia: SEDA!!!!!!!!!!! Now, he's MY kinda guy!!!!!!! (squeezes Seda)  
Sophia: HEY!!!!! WHY YOU DAUGHTER OF A........!!!!!  
Socelia: (in a monotone) Oh yes and the all-powerful Sophia. Yay.  
Sophia: (snatches Seda out of Socelia's arms) He's MINE!!!  
Socelia: (snatches back Seda) MINE!!!  
SLOR: Hi everyone! I'm back! (appears with smile on face and completely cleaned up) And look here... Sophia! Why, how nice to see you. I'm Empress SLOR, Ruler Of This World And Others, Mainly Her Own. And this is my annoying sister. She was just leaving, weren't you?  
Socelia: What??! I wasn't just--  
SLOR: Bye! (kicks Socelia out the window) Oh yes, I've been getting mild violence complaints? Well, I'm sorry if I'm encouraging your children to be like me, but they should know better than to read something written by me. I'm quite sorry, but I really couldn't care less. Ok. Now, I have someone else to introduce you to. In case your wondering, I've haven't done much work on this fic lately, so I have lots of news. Alright, the person who I'm going to bring out right now is named R2-D2! Please give her a medium-warm welcome.  
R2-D2: HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
SLOR: She's probably going to be the most hyper person you'll find in this fic. Oh, that is, aside from--  
Hermione: HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!!!!!!!!  
SLOR: No, this isn't Hermione from Harry Potter, this is my friend. You may also call her shorty if you like. She's the only one who can--  
Hermione: EXCUSE ME???!!! SHORTY??!!! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I GREW A FULL THREE INCHES OVER SUMMER!!!!!!!! (picks SLOR up and throws her out of window)  
Ash: Hi! I haven't been here for a while... what have I missed?  
Luigi: (appears with flamethrower) YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!! (scares off Ash)  
SLOR: (Walks onto scene dragging a mangled Socelia behind her) She fell in the moat.  
Link: What moat? We have a moat?  
SLOR: Yeah, it's new, to keep Serge from getting away from Pikachu.   
Link: Ah.  
Serge: (runs by, followed shortly after by Pikachu) Help!!  
Pikachu: PIKA!!!!!  
SLOR: Hey, is it just me, or is this chapter kinda unorginized?  
Person from Harvest Moon: They're all unorginized.  
Faronon: Hey, when did you get here?  
Person from Harvest Moon: I dunno... I crawled through the window.  
SLOR: Wow! Look at the time. Already time for next chapter! Seeya, folks! 


	9. BONUS chapterish thing

Chptr. 8 B.  
  
SLOR: *sigh* I'm EXHAUSTED!!! You have NO idea how much work that's had to be done on this fic... I've been sooooo busy! OK, this is a bonus chapter. I'm at my house right now. I'm taking a break, so I'd like to tell you about the scene. This chapter is not going to be as funny as the other ones, so if you're reading this story just for the humor you might want to skip over this chapter. Have you noticed? I always say "the scene" or "the room". The room has some large potted plants, a few pillars and a couple of windows. There's a door to the right, and to the left, and in the center. The doors to the left and right lead out of the room, to some rose bushes or a cliff or some other thing that can be painful. The room is fairly large. There are no lamps. Light comes from nowhere, it's kinda wierd. The walls of the room are white and quite blank. That's all I have to say about the room. Ok, I'll let you get back to hysterics now. Bye! 


	10. Chapter 9

Chpt. 9  
  
SLOR: Fradiiz was dying and now he is starving!!  
Faronon: (moves slowly away from SLOR)  
Lee-Lee: (enters, stage left) Wuz uuup???????!!!!!!!  
SLOR: Hey, ok I've got 4 people to introduce to you.  
Lee-Lee: ... Uh oh...  
SLOR: Ok, the first one is R2-D2. No, not from Star Wars, she's--  
Faronon: But SLOR--  
R2-D2: HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
SLOR: And this is Hermione. Not from Harry Potter, she's--  
Hermione: HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!!!!!!!!!!!  
SLOR: STOP INTERUPTING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (clears throat as if nothing has happened) Anyway--  
Hermione and R2-D2: (completely syncronized) But SLOR, you've already introduced us!  
Lee-Lee: (with red eyes, fangs, big head, lines around head and a really long black cape) SLOR!!! You suck!! You're a really lousy ruler too!! I'd rather have the devil as MY ruler!! You're fired SLOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
SLOR: I AM THE DEVIL YOU IMBECILE!!!!!  
Lee-Lee: (cowers in the corner) Oh yea. Sorry. (immediatly jumps up) YOU'RE STILL FIRED!!  
SLOR: You were writing while I was getting a drink weren't you, Melissa--er, Lee-Lee?  
Lee-Lee: Umumumum, nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooo. W-why?  
Faronon: (turns to face audience) ARGUMENT BETWEEN LEE-LEE AND SLOR... WHO WILL BE THE VICTOR?!! Yahoooo, this'll be fun!  
SLOR: YOU WERE TOO!!  
Lee-Lee: WAS NOT!!  
SLOR: WERE TOO!!  
Lee-Lee: WAS NOT!!  
SLOR: WERE TOO!!  
Lee-Lee: WAS NOT!!  
SLOR: WERE TOO!!  
Lee-Lee: WAS NOT!!  
SLOR: WERE TOO!!  
Lee-Lee: WAS NOT!!  
SLOR: WERE TOO!!  
Ash: SHUT THE HECK UP!!!  
SLOR: Yikes, I almost forgot!! I've got to get back to business!! OK! This (pulls microphone out of thin air) is Anrui Yuy!! Actually, she hasn't decided on a name yet, and since I can't delay posting of this chapter any further, I'm using her Fanfic.net name temporarily.  
Anrui Yuy: Hi! I--  
Rolice: I have made a personal request to appear more often in this fic, so HERE I AM!!  
SLOR: Shut up, I'm not ready for you yet (pushes Rolice off of the stage)  
Lee-Lee: I AM NOW EMPRESS RED, RULER [STEALING FROM SLOR] OF EARTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOOD BYE SLOR!!  
SLOR: Lee-Lee, will you please GO AWAY!!!!! (pushes Lee-Lee, who goes flying off after Rolice)  
Lee-Lee: I'll be back! I'm not finished with you ye--*CRASH!!! tinkle tinkle...* (storms back in, covered with burning red cuts) Y'KNOW, IF THIS WERE REAL, THAT WOULD HAVE REALLY HURT. (storms back off the stage to plot revenge)  
SLOR: (says under breath) I'm not finished with you either, Lee-Lee... mwa ha ha...  
Faronon: I'll be right here under thi--  
SLOR: You will be nowhere near here. GO!  
Faronon: Huh? But I--  
SLOR: GO!!  
Faronon: B-bu-?  
SLOR: I SAID GO.  
Faronon: (starts walking off stage, then turns around) B-b-b-b--?  
SLOR: (Turns to audience) You know, she's really starting to bug me. GOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
Faronon: (turns to leave once more)  
SLOR: WHERE D'YA THINK YOU'RE GOING??!!  
Faronon: But you said--  
SLOR: HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!! THANK YOU, YOU PATHETIC MORTAL!!!  
Lee-Lee: I WILL NOW BE KNOWN AS EMPRESS RED RULER OF EARTH WHICH I HAVE NOW STOLEN FROM EMPRESS SLOR!!! MUA HA HA HA  
SLOR: Oy. This chapter makes no sense. Oh... The next chapter will be more serious. No! I don't mean less funny! I mean it will actually live up to it's name more... yes, that's right. VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS MEET!!! We will actually be comparing games and their characters. Ta-ta for now!  
Rolice: Hey!! Aren't you forgetting something?!  
SLOR: Oh yeah. *sigh* Fine. OK! Where's Link??  
Link: I heard my na--  
Rolice: Link! (glomps Link) Hi.  
Link: Um...  
SLOR: SNARL!!!!!!!!!!!!! (attacks Rolice and starts scratching up face)  
Rolice: What th-- HELP!!  
Link: SLOR!! Get off her! (attacks SLOR, who is still on Rolice)  
Socelia: Hey! Get off my sister! (jumps at Link, then catches self) No, wait, please continue.  
Faronon: I'll save you, SLOR!! (tackles Link, who is still on SLOR, who is still on Rolice)  
Rolice: DON'T HURT LINK!!!! (starts kicking Faronon, who is still on Link, who is still on SLOR, who is still on Rolice)  
Serge: (pokes thrashing mass of tangled bodies) Ok, this is getting kind of wierd.  
Faronon: C'mere, Serge! I've got a bone to pick with you!! (grabs Serge's ankles)  
Serge: Wuuh--?!  
SLOR: Stop jabbing me!! (bites Link, who, in turn, stabs Rolice with elbow)  
Rolice: OW!! Link I-- (eyes well with tears) -I-I thought you...!  
Faronon: Somebody kicked me!  
SLOR: Hey, that was my eye!!  
Serge: You pinched me!  
Rolice: Leggo of my arm!  
Link: Stop poking me!  
SLOR: Watch it, you almost stomped on me!  
Lee-Lee: (jumps up gracefully like a ballet dancer and swan-dives into the cloud of squirming people, flying fists and feet) Whee!!  
Ash: EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING!!!!!!!!!!  
Pikachu: Pika Pika!!  
Ash: HELLO?!!  
Pikachu: PIKACHU!! (shocks mob)  
SLOR: (jumps to top of pile of people, completely un-harmed) YES!! I AM INVINCIBLE!!!  
Pikachu: Pika. (shocks SLOR)  
SLOR: (topples over) Oof.  
Rolice: (starts wailing) Waaaaaaahh!! I'm supposed to be the coolest, most dignified person here!  
Lee-Lee: What are you talking about?! I'm the "coooll" person here!! (punches Rolice)  
Link: (aims a flying kick at Lee-Lee, misses and hits Faronon)  
Faronon: THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!!!! (headbutts Link, who flies into Serge)  
Serge: OOMPH!!  
Faronon: Oh!! I'm sorry my swee-- wait a second... Ack! (recoils from Serge) I almost forgot! I don't like you anymore!  
Rolice: Link! Are you hurt?  
SLOR: HISSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!  
Lee-Lee: (hears things clatter as SLOR goes around room pulling out people's hair) What the--?!!  
Faronon: (spontaniously combusts) *pop!!*  
Socelia: I'd think it would make a bigger sound than that...  
Faronon's Voice: OK, FINE. *BOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!* YA HAPPY??!  
Socelia: Yes. I'm happy.  
Kusinagii: (enters, stage left) What are all you people doing here?  
Faronon: (bursts through wall) KUSINAGII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (attacks Kusinagii, toppling to the floor and starts bawling) I thought you'd never come!!!!!!  
Rolice: Who's this? (kicks Kusinagii) *kick kick*  
Faronon: (eyes widen) Erm... (increases in size ten fold) DON'T TOUCH HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (picks Rolice up by collar of shirt and flies off with her) MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!  
Rolice: Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!!!!!!  
SLOR: Hey! (Grabs Lee-Lee, Link, Socelia and several others and flies off after Faronon)  
Kusinagii: Ok, I have no idea what the heck is going on but I'm going to follow them! (grabs Ash, Serge and several others and jumps off after them)  
Luigi: (is the only one left behind) Waaaaaaaaaaaaiiiit!!!!!!!!!!  
SLOR: Hey! Happy Feet! Didn't you know you can jump really high??!  
Luigi: Hey! She'sa right!! Wheeeee!! (jumps off after the group) 


	11. Chapter 10

Chpt. 10  
The first chapter with a name, and it's name just so happens to be PINBALL!!!  
  
SLOR: (who is still flying after Faronon) Where the heck is she going?!  
Socelia: I dunno, but Claire!! You're strangling me!!!  
SLOR: WHY YOU LITTLE... THE NAME'S EMPRESS SLOR, RULER OF THIS WORLD AND OTHERS MAINLY HER OWN!!! NEVER call me by my Earth name!!  
Socelia: OKOKOKOKOK!!!!!! Just... ACK! I can't breath....  
Lee-Lee: SLOR!! Your sister's purple (giggles and pokes Socelia's face)  
Link: (looks around frantically) Are you supposed to be able to fly??  
Socelia: (pulls an oxygen tank out from behing back and inhales) Heeeeeeeeeeeeeee-e-e-eep!! Hooooh! SLOR, stop flapping your arms! You'll drop me.  
SLOR: Look! (points ahead, making Socelia fly in front of her, swaying dangerously) she's landing in a... a castle?? (swoops down after Faronon and Rolice)  
Faronon: Mwa ha ha. (turns around in a big throne) Welcome to my lair. If you're looking for your friend, she's being held hostage in the deepest chambers of--  
Rolice's Voice: (coming from behind the throne) What are you talking about?? I'm right here!  
Faronon: (reaches behind throne muffling Rolice's voice) Hush!! You'll spoil everything!! Ahem. (turns back to SLOR and group) As I was saying, to get her back, you must complete multiple levels of--  
Kusinagii: (lands next to SLOR and looks around) Wow, where are we??  
Faronon: KUSINAGIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! (jumps in the direction of Kusinagii)  
SLOR: (blocks Faronon) Heh, heh, heh!! (looks incredibly evil)  
Faronon: Don't you even... You're not gonna try to keep him from me are you??!!!!!!!!!!!  
SLOR: Lee-Lee, I want you to--  
Lee-Lee: Hey! Why are you still calling me "Lee-Lee"? I'm Empress Red, remember?!  
SLOR: *sigh* FINE! Ok, iRED/i, I want you to--  
Anrui Yuy: (appears panting in the doorway) You left me behind!  
SLOR: Why oh why do people KEEP INTERUPTING M--?!!  
Socelia: Hey guys, look! I have a cell phone now! I'm going to call someone. *busies self with phone*  
Link: Who ya gonna call?  
Socelia: Ghost Busters!  
SLOR: SHUT UP!!! And stop drawing those freaky pictures!  
Socelia: (looks up from drawing board) Um... why should I??  
SLOR: Because I'm in the middle of something! (turns back to Red) Okay now, Red, you go--  
Faronon: (has walked behind SLOR while she was being interupted) Okay now, Kusinagii, you're alright, right? Good. Here, I'll help you up...  
SLOR: Faronon!! (Grabs Kusinagii and takes off)  
Socelia: (to no particular tune) Kudos, are good. They're very very good.  
Faronon: SLOR!! (starts after SLOR, then thinks better of it) Wait! How about this: In return for your little friend, you give me Kusinagii?  
SLOR: (considers deeply) Okay!  
Socelia: Meh! ...Meh!... Meh!... Meh!....... I'm going to make a cat now!  
SLOR: (hands back Kusinagii) OK, now you have to give me--  
Faronon: Heh heh heh... (grabs Kusinagii and dashes off) SUCKER!!!  
Socelia: PRETZELS!!! Na-na na-na na-na na-na, PRETZELS!!!!  
SLOR: HEY!!! Why you little... (takes off after Faronon)  
Socelia: PEEF!!! PEEF!!! WHERE ARE YOU???!!  
SLOR: (crosses arms) Ok. What do you want for Rolice? Wait a second (looks thoughtful)... HUDDLE!!  
(all the people gather round SLOR)  
SLOR: (not bothering to lower her voice) Do we even WANT Lady Rolice back? Let's take a vote.  
Socelia: (to the tune of "on top of spaghetti") I'm wearing a taaaaank-top! That's really light bluuuue!! I talk to my taaaank-top... I say "I love yooooou!"  
SLOR: (emerging from the huddle) OK, we've decided that we idon't/i want you back, Rolice. Sorry!  
Link: Hey! Oh, come on, SLOR.  
SLOR: Oh, sure, take HER side... Fine. What do you want for Rolice?  
Faronon: Mwa haha. Like I was saying, you'll have to complete multiple levels of MY LAIR!!! So long! (waves as trap door opens under everyone's feet, including Faronon) AHH!!  
SLOR: AAAAAAAHHH!!!! *WHUMP* (lands on top of Link after a long fall and looks around a pitch-black room) Who did I land on?  
Link: (groans) Oww....  
Kusinagii: Where are we? (is answered by a flash of lights, everyone blinks in briightly lit room) It looks like we're in a... a...  
Faronon: (panics and squeezes Kusinagii) GIANT PINBALL MACHINE!!!!!  
SLOR: (Japanese fall) WHAT? We're in a PINBALL MACHINE??  
Rolice: (sweatdrops) That's the best you could do...?  
Socelia: Ya gotta admit Faronon, that's kinda pathetic.  
SLOR: Yea, especially considering that I (flicks hair) am a PINBALL MASTER!!!  
Link: What's pinball? 


End file.
